1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel dry photographic recording system. In one aspect, the invention relates to the permanent monochromatic or polychromatic recording of images or objects on a plain paper by exposure on a photodielectric belt and subsequent formation of the image on the plain paper by passing the exposed area of the belt in an electromagnetic field, together with said plain paper and one or several sublimable dye carriers.
In another aspect, the invention relates to a new image recording system using the phenomenon of photodielectricity associated with dielectric heating and the selective sublimation of dyes.
In still another aspect, the invention relates to a new and novel photographic process in which an image is reproduced on plain paper without the use of electric charge transfer and toners.
In a further aspect, the invention relates to a new dry photographic process with higher sensitivity than other conventional dry processes.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Existing plain paper reproduction processes can be classified in two main categories: the electrographic processes and the ink jet processes.
Electrographic processes make use of a photoconductive drum or belt exposed to light after having been charged to a high electrostatic potential. The exposed parts lose their charge by photoconductive leakage and the remaining charge pattern is used to attract the particle of a toner in a liquid or dry medium. The toner is subsequently released to a plain paper sheet which has previously received opposite charges. The toner, which contains a low melting point polymer component, is then fixed by heat on the plain paper.
The main drawbacks of the electrophotographic process (Xerox) are the use of a toner, its high voltage and its limited sensitivity. (ASA:1).
In the ink jet process, one or several modulated ink jets are scanned on a plain paper in synchronization with an optical scanning of the image to be reproduced. The process can be polychromatic using inks of different colors.
Inconveniences of the ink jet processes are the complexity of the equipment, difficult maintenance and limited resolution.